1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to digital camera modules, and more particularly to a digital camera module which is used in portable electronic devices such as digital cameras and video cameras.
2. Prior Art
Currently, digital camera modules are in widespread use in a variety of portable electronic devices. Most portable electronic devices are becoming progressively more miniaturized over time, and digital camera modules are correspondingly becoming smaller and smaller. For example, digital camera modules are now widely available as a feature of a mobile phone. Nevertheless, in spite of the small size of a contemporary digital camera module, consumers still demand excellent imaging. The quality of the image provided is mainly dependent upon the optical elements of the digital camera module.
A contemporary digital camera module generally includes a holder, a barrel, several lenses, and an image sensor underlying the lenses. The lenses are adhered in the barrel. The image sensor is packaged by a Plastic Leaded Chip Carrier (PLCC), and is electronically connected with a Printed Circuit Board (PCB). During the process of applying and solidifying the adhesive, it is easily volatilized. The volatilized adhesive is then liable to solidify on surfaces of the lenses. The light transmittance ratio of the lenses is reduced, and the image obtained by the image sensor is impaired. Additionally, the technology of PLCC packaging is complex and expensive, and a PLCC package generally has poor damp proofing, antisepsis, and anti-oxidation characteristics. Furthermore, some of the lenses may be coated with a magnesium fluoride (MgF2) film. The MgF2 film easily absorbs moisture, and generally has poor antisepsis characteristics.
Therefore, a digital camera module that can help overcome the above-described problems and improve image quality is desired.